Machine-to-machine (“M2M”) technology is a growing industry designed to communicatively connect machines to one another. An M2M solutions provider uses M2M technology to provide an M2M solution to a customer. For example, an M2M solutions provider may provide a customer such as a trucking company with an M2M solution that communicatively connects the trucking company's fleet of trucks to a company computing system (e.g., a personal or server computer operated by the trucking company). Company personnel may utilize the company computing system to monitor and/or control the fleet of trucks by way of the M2M solution.
To facilitate M2M communication, an M2M device (i.e., a device that includes a cellular modem capable of communicating by way of an M2M platform) may be installed within an automobile, home, or other premises that has equipment and/or devices that are to be monitored utilizing M2M technology. For example, a wireless enabled telematics control unit (“TCU”) may be installed within an automobile and used to wirelessly provide safety, security and diagnostics (“SSD”) data associated with the automobile to a SSD company (e.g., OnStar). As another example, a wireless enabled utility meter may be installed within a home and used to wirelessly transmit power consumption data associated with the home to a utility company.
A conventional M2M device transmits and receives M2M data by way of a wireless connection associated with a single subscription plan paid for by a single entity (e.g., a customer of an M2M solutions provider). Hence, only a single network service paid for by a single entity may be provided by way of a conventional M2M device. For example, a wireless enabled TCU that has been installed within an automobile and that has been configured to be used to provide an SSD service may not be concurrently used to provide another type of network service (e.g., a non-M2M network service such as a mobile broadband service). Unfortunately, this does not take advantage of the relatively high bandwidth wireless connections (e.g., Long Term Evolution (“LTE”) connections) which could simultaneously support multiple network services and that are now available to many M2M devices.